


And Your Guys for Free

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Requests, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the kind of thing that drives people to solo careers, Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Guys for Free

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to [Money for Nothing.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Money_for_Nothing_\(song\))

**2:10 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** Just remember, if you fuck him, you lose all right to bitch about me and Barton.

 **2:15 a.m: From Eli Bradley:** Are we really going to have this conversation? 

**2:16 a.m: From Kate Bishop:** Are you really going to be a hypocritical asshole?

 **2:20 a.m: From Eli Bradley:** Barton is our MANAGER. Barnes is just a producer. THERE IS A WORLD OF DIFFERENCE.

 **2:25 a.m: From Kate Bishop:** lol. 

**2:26 a.m: From Kate Bishop:** Eli Bradley, did you just send me a text using ALL CAPS? 

**2:30 a.m: From Eli Bradley:** You're the only person I ever use all caps with. 

**2:35 a.m: From Kate Bishop:** Lead singer privileges are AMAZING! You get the hot manager, the hotter groupies, the hot drummer ... and the cranky texts from the sexually frustrated bassist.

 **2:36 a.m: From Eli Bradley:** Which hot drummer? The current one or the old one? 

**2:37 a.m: From Kate Bishop:** lol, it's cute that OR is an option there. 

**2:38 a.m: From Kate Bishop:** I guess that's not nice. I shouldn't rub my America and Tommy times in your face when you're obviously not getting any. 

**2:40 a.m: From Kate Bishop:** Don't be sad, Eli. I'm sure he'll put out eventually. He's just old, you know. 

**2:41 a.m.: From Kate Bishop** His idea of a good date is curling up with his snugglebuns on the couch and watching 60 Minutes together.

 **2:50 a.m: From Kate Bishop:** If you don't reply back, I am going to work that last text into a song lyric.

 **2:51 a.m: From Eli Bradley:** If you use the word 'snugglebuns' in a song, I am dropping out of the band.

 **2:52 a.m: From Eli Bradley:** I am trying to work you know. That's why I'm in the studio? Laying down my part so it's ready for you to come do your magic tomorrow? 

**2:55 a.m: From Kate Bishop:** Laying down your part, huh? ;) 

**2:56 a.m.: From Eli Bradley:** I don't even like you. 

**3:00 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** Can we call the next album that? 'Laying Down My Part.' The Internet will love it. 

**3:01 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** Plus, it will instantly let them know that it's not as much of a downer as 'Crusade' was. 

**3:06 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** Also, you've been at the studio long enough to 'lay down your part' at least half a dozen times. 

**3:08 a.m.: From Eli Bradley:** We're not getting any work done because my lead singer is obnoxious and because this studio sucks. 

**3:09 a.m.: From Eli Bradley:** We're retreating to Barnes' private studio to see if the parts sound better there. 

**3:10 a.m.: From Kate Bishp:** 'His private studio.' Our little Eli is growing up! I'll have to text the rest of the band to let them know. This calls for cupcakes. And alcohol.

 **3:12 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** His Wiki says that Barnes loves vodka. However, mine says that I once threw a glass of wine in Bobbi Morse's face, and that's false.

 **3:15 a.m.: From Eli Bradley:** He hates vodka, and would you rather it say you went back to your hotel room and had a three-way?

 **3:17 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** I'm editing it to say that now. 

**3:20 a.m.: From Eli Bradley:** ... This is the kind of thing that drives people to solo careers, Kate. 

**3:21 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** Pull the stick out, E. It's 2013 and it's just a "rumor" anyway. So says the Kate Bishop Wiki.

 **3:25 a.m.: From Eli Bradley:** I don't even think this is really Kate. I think this is Barton using her phone for corrupt purposes. 

**3:40 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** It's ME! I can prove it. 

**3:41 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** Remember how you acted when Cassie first suggested we use Barnes for this album since Jones is on maternity leave? 

**3:42 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** Remember how you kept bashing Barnes' old band? "The Invaders were a "socially irrelevant, Beatles-wannabe, bubblegum pop band that was so offensively boring that even their lead singer finally realized they were pointless, before running off and dumping them?" 

**3:42 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** If I wasn't me, would I know that? You weren't taking showers with Barton and spilling your guts like that, now were you?

 **3:43 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** By the way, if he is still giving you trouble when you get to the 'private studio', you should try that line on him. It's a hell of a pickup line, Bradley.

 **3:45 a.m.: From Eli Bradley:** Good NIGHT, Kate. 

**3:46 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** Night, night, Eli. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Whether you let Barnes bite is entirely up to you, though.

 **3:47 a.m.: From Eli Bradley:** D:

 **3:48 a.m.: From Kate Bishop:** :D


End file.
